


В унисон

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Masochism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Какаши отлично знает, что клоны предназначены для другого





	В унисон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271474) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Oтход от канона в части выдержки клонов

Какаши отлично знал, что клоны предназначены для другого. А еще он чертовски хорошо знал, что не единственный шиноби в Конохе, который пытался использовать их для… нездоровых целей. Должно быть, даже не единственный, кто использовал постоянно так их использовал.   
На тренировочных площадках в это время никого уже не было, но он отправился еще дальше, за пределы патрулируемой границы. Если дать волю жажде убийства там, где кто-то может заметить, это порушит все планы.  
В лесу была полянка, которую он уже пару раз использовал: вдали от деревни, уединенная и просторная, здесь можно было сражаться, не причиняя особого вреда природе. Он легко спрыгнул прямо в грязь – какая трава, о чем вы, ее тут слишком часто вырывают с корнем – и на миг замер, ровно дыша, ощущая биение жизни в лесу вокруг — и впитывая желанное одиночество. Полная луна давала достаточно света.  
Печати для теневых клонов складывались быстро и легко, чакра выплеснулась одним острым выдохом. Клон Какаши встал на другой стороне поляны, внимательно смотря на него. Маска и непостижимость.   
Какаши поднял свой протектор. Клон сделал то же самое.  
Они двигались в унисон, бросившись друг к другу. Какаши увернулся от брошенного куная, метнул пригоршню сюрикенов, которых клон избежал почти так же ловко. Они столкнулись друг с другом с глухим стуком, обменявшись несколькими незаметными взгляду ударами. Удар-блок-удар – только глаз Обито позволял обоим держать такой темп. В предплечьях и голенях Какаши пульсировала кровь; от силы атак клона на коже наливались синяки.  
Он подумал, что первым прибегнет к ниндзюцу, но только на миг. Засвистела и затрещала молния, и Какаши увернулся почти вовремя: ему сожгло рукав, а кожа под ним опалилась до красноты. Ответный удар заставил клона пошатнуться и зашипеть от боли, его обмотка на бедре потемнела от крови.  
На этом бой можно было считать законченным. Раненый Какаши всегда проиграет невредимому.  
Все же он не терял бдительности, когда сократил расстояние, чтобы прикончить клона. Первым делом он ударил в раненую ногу клона, а когда тот дернулся прикрыть пострадавшую конечность, воспользовался брешью в защите и сломал ему руку. Клон почти прекратил сопротивление: оба понимали, что конец скоро.   
Все кончилось, когда клон оказался прижат к земле. Колено Какаши упиралось ему в поясницу, а несломанная рука была завернута назад. Клон дышал быстро и поверхностно – и не шевелился.  
С горлом было бы проще всего, но Какаши не мог подавить инстинктивный порыв сражаться до конца даже сейчас – это давно стало его привычкой. Он перебросил кунай в другую руку и направил ее вниз, резко и быстро.  
Он вложился в удар всем весом и всей чакрой. Острие ножа прошло через бронежилет клона и вонзилось в плоть под ним. Скользнуло по кости, минуя ребра, ища сердце…  
И на этом все кончилось. Тело клона исчезло в клубе дыма. Какаши упал на локти и колени, хватая ртом воздух, когда в его ум лавиной ворвались воспоминания клона: палящий жар чидори, немой крик нервных окончаний, когда ломались кости, миг полной беспомощности и яркая, жуткая неотвратимость куная, проходящего сквозь кожу, мышцы и легкие. Не было ничего острее и красочнее этого чувства, этих секунд украденного времени, этих смертей – его и одновременно не его. Он обхватил себя руками, дрожа и ожидая, когда интенсивность ощущений пойдет на спад.  
Он чувствовал себя… чистым, решил Какаши, когда всё прошло. Спокойным. Выскобленным до белизны и пустым, пришедшим в себя достаточно, чтобы встать и отправиться в деревню за следующей миссией.  
И только где-то на периферии сознания вертелась одна и та же мысль.  
Что, если однажды он всё же проиграет?


End file.
